Pequeños Detalles Uzumaki Family
by Mizufuusen
Summary: —Los niños te adoran, de eso no tengas dudas nunca. Hola a todos, este fic lo publiqué en otros foros, así que no es plagio C:


**Pequeños Detalles [Uzumaki Family]**

―¿Cómo estuvo tu día?―habló Naruto de repente, acabando con el silencio que rondaba la sala.

Hinata se detuvo unos momentos de sus quehaceres para mirar a su esposo, una tierna sonrisa apareció en su rostro. El hecho de que le preguntara ese tipo de cosas, por más simples que fueran, le llenaban de una cálida sensación en su corazón.

Comprendía lo que le quería transmitir con eso.

―Estuvo bien ―respondió retomando su labor en la cocina― Con Himawari fuimos al parque luego de almorzar y Boruto se nos unió al volver de la academia ―explicó con su típico tono materno al hablar.

Terminó de lavar el último plato que le quedaba y se acercó a su esposo, sentándose a su lado.

Naruto bajó la mirada hacia su plato vacío de ramen y dibujó una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro al oír lo dicho por Hinata. ¿Hace cuánto que no pasaba un día así con su familia? Es más, ¿hace cuánto que no cena con ellos? Se estaba volviendo una rutina llegar a casa y que los niños ya estuvieran dormidos, que su esposa quedara hasta tarde despierta esperándolo y comer cuando ya todos lo habían hecho.

Himawari seguía tratándolo con el mismo amor de siempre, pero no estaba seguro hasta cuándo tendría su admiración. Boruto cada vez estaba más distante y ya había agotado las ideas para poder acercársele sin que el menor rehuyera de él.

―Naruto-kun ―sintió la voz de Hinata sacarle de sus pensamientos y el cálido contacto de la mano de ella sobre la suya lo trajo de vuelta a tierra―No debes atormentarte. Sabes que los tres te queremos mucho y estamos muy orgulloso del Hokage y Padre que eres, no solo de nosotros, sino que de la villa entera. Todos somos una familia, ¿cierto?― dijo mirando directamente a sus ojos azules, transmitiéndole todo el cariño y sinceridad en sus palabras.

―Hinata… ―era sorprendente como las palabras de ella podían llegarle hasta lo más profundo de su corazón, como lo conocía tan bien como para mirarle a los ojos y descubrir sus inquietudes.

—Los niños te adoran, de eso no tengas dudas nunca. Puede que Boruto aparente lo contrario, pero yo sé que le importas mucho… ¿Te cuento un secreto? ―dijo sonriendo divertida, viendo como su esposo asentía intrigado y acercaba su rostro para escucharla de cerca— Fue Boruto mismo quien me sugirió que preparara ramen hoy y me dijo que se quedaría a esperarte, pero el sueño lo venció.

―¡¿En serio… ?!― Exclamó, olvidándose por completo las altas horas de la noche que eran― ¿De veras?― volvió a decir más bajo.

Si bien Hinata preparaba un delicioso ramen, no era costumbre comerlo todos los días, los niños necesitaban más alimento que ese.

―Así es, aunque me haya dicho que era para que no me quedara sola, sé que lo hizo por ti, quería verte contento comiendo ramen, lo conozco muy bien —agregó feliz de ver a su esposo de buen ánimo otra vez.

Naruto quedó con una gran sonrisa de alegría en su rostro. Realmente necesitaba comprobar de alguna forma que su hijo mayor continuaba apreciándolo, a su manera, pero apreciándolo al fin y al cabo. Eso le dio más fuerza y ánimo para seguir intentando acercarse más a Boruto y compartir más momentos con la pequeña Himawari.

El Séptimo Hokage de levantó de su asiento y tomó su plato vacío de ramen dispuesto llevarlo para lavar, pero en seguida Hinata lo detuvo.

―Déjamelo a mí, tú ve a verlos ―dijo quitándole el objeto y llevándolo al lavaplatos—Le prometí a Himawari que te dijera que le dieras un beso de buenas noches cuando llegaras, sin importar que estuviera dormida.

Naruto sonrió complacido ante aquella petición, su pequeña niña era muy tierna y adorable, ¿cómo no cumplir con tan tierna promesa? El Uzumaki se encaminó a la habitación de sus hijos, no sin antes robarle un beso a su amada esposa, quien siempre estaba ahí dispuesta a apoyarlo y cuyo rostro no perdía la costumbre de sonrojarse ante sus muestras de cariño.

Uzumaki Naruto, Séptimo Hokage de la Aldea de Konoha subía las escaleras hacia la planta superior con algo firme en mente. Ese fin de semana estaba comprometido a pasarlo junto a su familia, y si eso significaba tener que dejar a su consejero Nara Shikamaru con montañas y montañas de trabajo y repitiendo _Mendokusai_ hasta el cansancio, sin falta lo haría-ttebayo.


End file.
